


a friday evening at the decker residence

by herondale 4 (Littlelionman15)



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Caring Chloe Decker, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Everybody loves Trixie Decker, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Insecure Lucifer, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer Redemption, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Episode: s03e23 Quintessential Deckerstar, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Soft Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelionman15/pseuds/herondale%204
Summary: chloe and lucifer plan to have a romantic friday night dinner, but something comes in the way.spoilers: soft lucifer.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker, Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	a friday evening at the decker residence

Fridays at the Decker residence meant one thing: s’mores and binging Grey’s Anatomy on the couch.   
At first Chloe thought it’d be inappropriate for Trixie to watch, but then again, this was Trixie we’re talking about, she’s the most mature kid of her age, so a peeled off face, a cracked-open ulna or complex brain surgery wouldn’t be something that Chloe worried about her seeing, and when it came to the hookup scenes – lord knows there were many – Trixie would always look at her mom and find something to ask about, most of the time the theme being Lucifer related.

Sometimes she asked Chloe if she liked working with Lucifer.   
Chloe would always reply with a soft yes, monkey, as it was true; working with Mr. Morningstar, all the childishness he sometimes displays and the occasional egoism aside, was something that Chloe really grew to love about her job.

Sometimes Trixie asked if she found it funny when Lucifer made fun of Dan.   
At the beginning, detective Decker would attempt to hide it – as she thought it would set a bad image of their relationships for Trixie, but the little Ms. Espinoza turned out to be quite a detective herself.   
That’s why, later, Chloe stopped at trying to hide it; it was fun, sometimes.   
A part of her enjoyed seeing Dan go red like he’d stuck his face into ground paprika after they’d distanced themselves because of the Palmetto St. incident.   
  
But being the forgiving and mature person – sometimes the most mature person in the precinct – she always had been, it didn’t take long for her to start telling Lucifer to stop messing around with him and to stop eating Dan’s chocolate pudding.

Lucifer would always stop soon – if not immediately – as he respected her word.   
Sometimes, she thought that he was teasing Dan just to cheer her up, in his own, Lucifer-esque way, but she’d always turn away from that thought when Lucifer would remind her of the man child he was at the beginning of their professional relationship.

But Lucifer matured; he changed, both in the way he saw himself and in the way he treated others, and so the professional relationship had grown into something more.   
  
If she were to ask him, he would deny it, but the reason why he’d began changing was to finally be in the same place she was, and to finally see himself as good enough for Chloe.

And of course, it took a good amount of time for it to happen, but when the two of them had finally confessed their love for each other and when they’d reconciled after she’d taken off to Vatican, things were finally going good for the two of them.

That’s why tonight, on a Friday evening, Chloe Decker wasn’t preparing for s’mores and Cristina Yang being a surgical goddess; Dan had offered to take Trixie out for dinner and movies – for some father-daughter time – and so the two of them had the night for themselves.   
Lucifer said he’d cook for her, even going as far to say that it would be _hella good_ in one of his texts. Blessed be the day when the Devil learned about puns.

So, once Chloe finished the paperwork on today’s robbery case that she masterfully solved and got praised by the new captain, she stopped by the grocery store to buy some wine, which turned out to be more difficult than chasing robbers:   
what kind of wine do you even buy for your first – in a while – date with your immortal boyfriend, who was alive when they’d invented wine?   
  
She ended up buying a bottle of Italian Chianti because she quickly googled what the best brand of red wine was and as if it were God’s work, the nearby market she was in just happened to have it. 

Entering her driveway, Chloe felt silly – why was she nervous?   
They were on so many dates already, even going as far as to a romantic dinner in Venice and a nightly boat ride on the Seine as they watched the lights of Paris.

She had a hard time shaking off the feeling as she left her car and began opening the door, and the discomforting feeling had settled underneath her skin when she saw a beautiful, pearl-white feather before her feet.   
She saw another one nearby, and another one after it.   
The lights were off and there was some broken glass in the kitchen.   
Putting down the grocery bag at the countertop, she began searching for him with her gun ready.

“Lucifer?” she called, feeling the unease as it turns her stomach upside.   
“Are you okay?”

It might’ve been a stupid-sounding question – he was an angel, after all, but the nervousness she felt earlier was justified: the two had grown together so much that now, one could feel what the other felt.

“Lucifer, where are you?”

She’d found him in the corner of her bedroom, wings curled up in a big ball around him; they were cocooning him like a shield, as if what was behind them were fragile and in need of protection.

His beautiful feathers were roughed up, some even shed around where he sat.

She put away the gun, tucking it in underneath her blazer, and sat down onto the floor. “Lucifer” she called softly, “it’s me.”

The wings began unraveling.

Soon, they revealed a pale-faced man, whose chocolate eyes gleamed with a worried shine. He seemed scared, and it wasn’t only the eyes that showed it – his full lips were twitching, their rosiness and soft surface seeming as if they were put away by whatever instilled such fear within his heart.

“Hello, detective.” His voice sounded vulnerable and hurt, and hearing it sound so defeated made tears begin welling up in Chloe’s eyes.   
He must’ve been in one of those mindsets they’ve talked about with Linda, again.

She took off her shoes and leaned onto the bed’s frame, sitting across him, whose naked torso was now leaning against the wall.   
They were close enough to touch each other’s toes when the detective took off her blazer as well and the gun with it, now looking at him with a soft smile, wearing pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt with little black birds printed on it.

“I was…” Lucifer began talking when Chloe handed him one of his shirts that were left from another time he was over, as the rain began pouring outside.   
“I was making us dinner, detective, and then the thoughts began swarming inside my head again.” He buried his face into his hands. “Oh, bloody hell.”

“Lucifer”, there was a warmth within his voice that he couldn’t explain, a feeling so sincere and powerful even though it was only one word – his name, of all things. “We’ve talked with Linda about this, and I’ll remind you of what I promised you back there.”

She moved next to him, and now they were sitting next to each other.   
At first he wanted to listen to his instincts – to move away – but then she took his hand and the loop that circled around its own center in the shape of infinity broke.

“You don’t have to be afraid that someone’s going to hurt me now that we’re together.” She put her other hand at the back of his, pulled it closer to her lips and gently kissed it.

“And you don’t have to worry that you’ll fail to protect me in case something happens. I can take care of myself, Lucifer. You know that.”

“Yes, detective, but…”

“And” she leaned her head on his shoulder, “I want you to know that I appreciate this, but whatever or whoever comes next, the Goddess, Cain, or God himself, we’ll have each other’s backs like we always do, and that’s all that matters.”

For a minute, they sit in silence. Then he kisses her hand the way she kissed his a few moments ago, inhales deeply, and whispers:

“Thank you, Chloe."

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!
> 
> been a while since i've done one of these, especially a lucifer one.   
> i'm using the social distancing era to brush up a little on my writing and i thought, whom better to dedicate the first fic to then to my fav babies, deckerstar?   
> hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> lots of love,   
> adi


End file.
